My Babysitter's a Vampire Season 3
by MBAVamp2001
Summary: The explosion has happened, Season 3 starts off where Season 2 left off. New adventures await for the group of friends, a new chapter begins.
1. Season 3: Episode List

_**My Babysitter's a Vampire Season 3 (Fanmade)**_

No 1. "Aftermath"

Stern is presumed destroyed after the explosion, but Ethan along with Benny, Sarah and Jesse were escaping at the time. Did they get out in time? Erica and Rory head back to Whitechapel despite the vampire council orders to stay with the group. They are destined to see if everything has gone to plan, or be blown to smithereens.

No 2. "School Frightmares"

All the craziness is over, and they all head back to school. Vice-Principal Stern is presumed missing, so a temporary replacement is made. This new replacement happens to be an evil witch in disguise, and ends up keeping Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah and Erica after school. All of their main frights of the night come, so they attempt to take down the evil mastermind and escape the school.

No 3. "Parental Discretion"

A new entity has entered Whitechapel, it possesses all the adults. Ethan goes to a basketball game with his parents, to his horror. They turn on him, and every adult is Whitechapel is trying to get rid of all kids. A fear that he might have to face his parents; him, Sarah and Benny go after this new entity to get rid of it once and for all.

No 4. "Immortalised"

The Vampire Council return to Whitechapel after absence for 2 weeks; they don't take disobedience or disloyalty for an answer. Erica and Rory are on their hit list. However, they plan on bloodsucking the vampire blood out of them making them mortal again. They don't realise, this will kill them.

No 5. "Soul Surge"

An electrical being is taking out the towns power supply and peoples souls; the gang are suspicious of these happenings to be more than just an coincidence. This being uses the left over lucifractor sphere to tunnel the souls to energy to destroy the town, and Ethan, Sarah and Benny have to stop it.

No 6. "Vampire Jock"

A new vampire enters town, he is of pure evil. To their shock, it happens to be Kurt "The Hurt" Lockner. In Friday Night Frights, Erica turned him at the end of the episode. Sarah is mad at Erica, and won't trust her again. Kurt wants to get revenge on Ethan, so the friends have to take down Kurt and Erica has to regain Sarah's trust.

No 7. "Undead Barrage"

Benny's Dad runs a company which delivers chemicals to Whitechapel High. An experiment goes horribly wrong, and an unstable chemical gets delivered to the school. This spreads a nasty virus, and people turn into zombies around the school and it spreads around town. There is a massive barrage of zombies from stopping anyone from going anywhere. In a desperate attempt, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Rory and Erica try to fight back.

No 8. "Vamped-Out"

A new entity is on the horizon, Ethan at the epicentre of this person's plan has put it fear and paranoia of his bloodsucking friends around him. It causes many arguments between friends, but when Benny's Grandma comes to the rescue and realises the danger. They all have to get along again, and for Ethan to conquer his new fear of vampires.

No 9. "Plant Terror"

Plants are becoming alive, and they seek the oxygen from the living around them to become stronger and more powerful. Rory so happens to encounter a Venus Fly Trap and gets engulfed by it, it harvests his body and transforms into an incomplete plant monster. Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Erica have to stop it.

No 10. "Howls of the Dead"

Ghosts are haunting buildings around the town, many places are having mysterious sightings and businesses are closing down. The friends have to figure out the super-natural cause of this phenomenon, when they find out revenants are behind it. They come to terms, which they can't just try to beat it, but outsmart it and send them back to where they came from.

No 11. "Old Foes"

Old foes of the cast have been recently been entering Whitechapel. Motivations and past memories of theirs has been erased, upon Ethan coming into contact with Stephanie he gets a vision of a being just staring and maniacally laughing. Ethan believes he is the cause of all of the old enemies re-emerging, and wants to protect Sarah. So he doesn't say anything, Jesse returns once again to warn of something coming their way and agrees to help them once again.

No 12 "End of the World, Part 1."

The night of the Lunar eclipse is approaching, however something is very peculiar. The moon's orbit is getting closer to the Earth. However, no super moon is meant to be occurring. This is very suspicious, as Ethan and Benny are to believe that someone is controlling this. Many strange phenomenon's are happening also, this is no coincidence. The same person, trying to destroy the world himself knows of them to stop evil plans. He goes to Whitechapel himself, to go stop confront and stop them from stopping him destroy the world.

No 13. "End of the World, Part 2."

This being reveals to be a lich. They are extremely powerful, he sucks the power out of the vampire council to then provoke them of the inevitable. They learn that when the Lunar Eclipse occurs it is goodbye to the world, it is a battle against time to stop this evil mastermind and save the world. Sarah and Ethan realise they learn each other to be more than just someone they are dating, the romance between them pounds so much that they can't lose each other. Ethan vows to protect her to any means necessary and ends up making a shocking sacrifice that saves everyone from a demise.


	2. S3E1 'Aftermath'

**My Babysitter's a Vampire S3E1 Aftermath**

 **Well Season 3 Episode 1 is finally here. Quick note, I am from the UK so many grammatical errors will be noticeable, I've done research into the Canadian language, and they use the u in colour and favourite.**

 **I am nearly at the end of my GCSE course, and being at the end of Year 11 (High School Sophomore) I have all my exams coming up very soon. So during that period, don't expect too many new episodes. I will get this all finished by August.**

 **This episode is quite slow compared to the rest, as it is only the introduction to Season 3. Things will get a lot more intriguing as the episodes go along.**

 **Enough of my rambling, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on My Babysitter's a Vampire**

"I've figured out what is more powerful than fear, take my hand." Ethan exclaims.

"I've got a plan, but you're not going to like it." Ethan says in the next shot.

The camera pans to see Jesse walk into the room.

The next clip goes to the gang heading to Whitechapel Castle.

Stern strikes Jesse and Sarah with the lucifractor.

"All the lucifractor's power will be mine!" Stern says to then continue to beam the energy into his head.

"Quickly guys, we have to get out of here!" Ethan bosses out in fear of the inevitable.

The scene cuts to the Vampire Council overlooking Whitechapel.

Erica says in boredom "What are we waiting for?"

They then go silent.

The lucifractor then explodes with presumably Ethan, Sarah, Jesse, Benny and the enemy Stern at the epicentre.

Anastacia replies "That."

*Main Theme*

"We can't just stay here and run, we have to go help our friends." Erica bows in devastation of what might've happened.

"No, you've got to stay here. We have orders. The vampire council has no choice but to flee, you two are coming with us." Anastacia says with her golden yellow eyes and fangs out to intimidate them.

"I kinda agree with her" Rory bellows out. Rory then gets an elbow onto the arm from Erica who looked mad from him making that statement.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory says rubbing his arm, and in curiosity.

"You are coming with me! Whitechapel needs us!" Erica exclaims grabbing Rory's arm.

"If you leave us, and disobey the orders of the council. You will regret it!" Anastacia says trying to intimidate Erica in hoping she would stay.

"I don't care!" Erica exclaims with a careless attitude, to then shoot off into the town into the distance with Rory following closely.

 **Whitechapel Castle**

Benny manages to produce a force field around the group in time; it was purple like the beams from the lucifractor. It was the size of a bedroom, the town was dead silent. The group was in utter shock of what just happened. They looked around to see Stern lying dead on the floor. Benny then disables the shield.

"What just happened?" Sarah says being traumatized by the sight of the castle ruins of brick scattered across the ground. It was like a stone mine.

Ethan checks the area for any sign of the lucifractor. "He obviously couldn't handle all of that dark energy building up within the body. Kaboom. It is like a balloon, once you fill it up with too much air, it can't handle the pressure so then it pops."

There was no sign of the lucifractor within the rubble, Benny then goes on to say "Guess his big ego caught up to him." He then proceeds to giggle.

An awkward silence occurs; Sarah is then quick to break the silence.

"So Jesse, what are you doing then? She asked.

"There's nothing for me here in Whitechapel, I need to find somewhere to go out of town; and stay low for a while. Getting shocked by the lucifractor made me feel really weak, I need a break." Jesse says in a very definitive response.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Ethan wondered hoping he could help.

"Yes, see you guys. Take care, if another big occurrence happens around here. Let me know, just don't tick me off." And just like that the vampire left at a blistering pace, they were all just stunned that Jesse took off like that.

"Did he just take off?" Ethan stunned for words.

Sarah remarked back at Ethan "Yeah, that's Jesse for you."

"Hmm…. What a jerk!" Benny sneakily says, the sound and atmosphere of the town was very toxic after such an explosion of dark energy.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Ethan says to then quickly get cut off by Benny.

"Or someone…" Benny then gets interrupted by Sarah.

"Erica and Rory." Sarah says. To her despair, Erica and Rory get to the now crumbled castle of Whitechapel. Rory then hears Sarah's comment with his superhuman hearing.

"Right on cue." Rory says surprising the group. Erica appears beside him, proceeding to bellow out.

"I see no one's dead. That was quite an explosion."

"Well one person is." Ethan exclaims proceeding to point a finger at Vice-Principal Stern lying dead on the ground to show Erica and Rory who missed all the action.

"What happened to him?" Rory asked looking very puzzled.

"He tried to absorb the lucifractor's power so he could become stronger. However, the dark energy bouncing around his body couldn't withstand the pressure and he caused the explosion to happen because of it." Benny stated.

"And you think I'm a nerd?" Rory says looking at Erica.

"You're just plain naïve and annoying, when Benny does it. He looks cute." Erica snarls back at Rory with a response. Benny then gets a smile on his face and looks at Ethan with excitement. Erica then sees this and says:

"Don't get excited, I was trying to be nice." Sarah now quite wants to go on home.

"Well, are we going to continue bickering or are we going to head on back home?" Sarah questions, Ethan is quick to respond.

"Shotgun going with Sarah!" Ethan says out loud.

"You really want a third date so fast?" Sarah said giggling and blushing at the same time

"If you insist, alright let's go." Ethan says, they hold hands and Sarah speeds off with Ethan.

The rest are left hanging out to the dismay of Ethan and Sarah leaving like that.

"Lovebirds." Benny blurts out to the laughter of the vampires standing next to him.

 **Morgan Residence**

The house was deep within the neighbourhood, bright lights were illuminating the house. The Morgan's were looking out for Ethan. Sarah senses this, and starts walking with him instead of running. She does this as she is afraid of Sam and Ross finding out she is a vampire.

"Why have you stopped running?" Ethan asked.

"They are worried and looking out for you. I don't want them finding out about the you-know-what."

"Right, good idea. Walking is better anyway, looks more casual." Ethan informs Sarah.

The parents then end up spotting Ethan and Sarah in the distance.

"ETHAN!" Sam shouts with joy.

"Hi Mom." Ethan says worryingly.

"Is that Sarah?" Ross remarks, noticing her with Ethan.

"It's late. You should get inside and go to bed." Sam says.

"Okay, let me say goodbye to Sarah first." Ethan informs Sam.

"See you tomorrow?" Sarah leans into Ethan and whispers. They then hug it out, they then are about to kiss. But they are interrupted by his parents.

"Ethan, say goodbye. You need to get inside!" Ross exclaims out with a high frequency.

Ethan looks at Sarah and says "See you later." He then waves at her with her waving back. He goes inside with his parents, and Sarah zooms off to her house.

 **The Next Day**

It was 8AM in the morning; Ethan hears a noise coming from the other side of his room. This alerts him, and he ends up falling out of bed due to the surprise of his alarm sounding.

"Ow!" Ethan blurts out as he holds his head with his hand, due to the nature of him not remembering himself setting the alarm the night before. He finds this a bit off.

"Weird, I don't remembering me putting the alarm on." He whined.

He then stopped the alarm, and went to open the curtains. When he opened the curtains, he just stared in shock that Sarah was already waiting for him outside. She looked more beautiful than ever, her hair was fairly wavy and black. Her eyes were jet brown, and she was wearing a fantastic latex jacket which resembled her skin. Ethan was in awe at what he saw.

"She's looking hotter than ever." Ethan glares and says.

He quickly has a shower, gets dressed and runs downstairs. He starts making himself some cereal, then the doorbell goes. Ross opens the door.

"Hello Sarah!" Ross delightfully says greeting her.

"I'm here to see Ethan, is he in?" Sarah asks.

"Ethan! Sarah is here!" Ross shouts at the top of his voice.

Ethan rushes to the door, and despite what he saw of her earlier outside. He was still jaw dropped by her beauty.

"Hey Sarah, how are things going? Did you enjoy last night?"

"I loved it. We need to talk." Sarah then stares at Ross with a serious look; "About School work."

"Sure, do you want to come in?" Ethan asks her with assurance that she'll say yes.

After that point, Sarah walks into the house and the couple goes upstairs to Ethan's room.

 **Ethan's Room**

The couple enter the bedroom, with Sarah entering first and Ethan following behind. Ethan goes to close the door, but Sarah was just about to the door with both of their hands touching each other in unison. They then just glaze very deep into each other's eyes; the connection is very strong between them and they can both tell. Sarah then breaks the special moment.

"You excited for school tomorrow?" Sarah says with a cute smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Not that I'm a nerd or anything, but this summer has been far too hectic for me. I can't wait to put it behind me, and start anew." Ethan says while replying calmly.

Sarah remarks "I should get going, I have a lot of stuff I need to do."

"Sure, I need to go see Benny and Rory as well anyway." Just like that, Sarah took off. The breeze of her speed blew in Ethan's face like he just climaxed.

 **Back at Whitechapel Castle**

A police car drives up to the scenes that took place just the night before, by this point Stern's remaining corpse has been eaten by the rats and animals scavenging around. His bones are dug deep under the rubble. The police officers get out and are very confused by the scene of the 'crime'.

One police officer was a woman with sparkly blue eyes, and had lush brown hair. She had a bullet proof vest on, with tight pants which showed her slight curves. The other police officer was a man who had blonde wavy hair, kind of like Ethan. But except blonde, he had hazel eyes and a wickedly spiked nose like that of Pinocchio. He was also wearing a bullet proof vest just like his co-worker, and had baggy black pants on. He was also wearing a honeydew white undershirt that represented his authority of the local police force.

"What the heck happened here?" The woman police officer spoke of a very shocked tone.

The male police officer replied back by saying "I have no idea, but it looks like a bomb ruined the finest tourist attraction in town." They searched the area for any evidence of a bomb going off, after searching for a couple of hours they found the lucifractor sphere completely unaware of what is was actually used for the night before.

"Well here's the bomb, it's pretty weird looking though." The male police officer cautiously said.

"Is that enough evidence?" The female officer said.

"It should be; let's get back to the station."

Just like that, the police commended the investigation and headed back to the station with little to know about the full story.

 **Benny's Bedroom**

"You take that! This boss is such a joke." Benny exclaimed in excitement and disappointment.

This was all while Benny was playing a video game, which he had been so, excited for since it had been announced. It was the first day of release, and he already got onto the final boss. He then heard knocking on his door, it was his dad. He had black swerved hair, hazel eyes and medium stubble beard. He wore a black shirt with a ragged collar, and denim styled jeans.

"Come in." Benny shouted at the door, while playing the final boss.

"Can you pause that for a moment?" Benny's Dad asked.

With no hesitation Benny paused the game, and looked across him room to see him dad to seemingly deliver some bad news. "What's up?" Benny worried feeling that something bad was happening.

"Look son, I hate to break it to you. I have to go out of town for a few weeks, my chemical company is trying to brand out. Me, as the chairman has to go to Vancouver for several board meetings." Benny's dad said with a sigh. He continued to say "I'm really sorry to do this, but I have no choice. I would love to stay here with you and do father son things for the first time in 12 years." He then got cut off by Benny.

"The great chemical company owned by Steve Weir has to go on boring business trips!" The sentence started off happy, but by the end Benny said it with sadness on his face. He really hoped he could have done stuff.

"If this happens, this company will get rich. I will own lots of money, and I will take you for an adventure that you would never forget." Steve pleaded as he desperately wanted Benny to know what this could do for their lives.

"Japan, I love looking at photos online. It's gorgeous. I've always wanted to go." Benny said with excitement.

"Deal, but don't get your hopes up. It's only IF this actually happens for the business." Steve said reassuringly.

"It's been really tough at home since you and mom got divorced, the only things I could do were hanging out with my friends and being bored out of my mind by Grandma." This was really emotional for him, as every word of it brought tears to his eyes. Benny blurted all this out at once.

"Little problem, I have to leave in 5 minutes." Steve informed Benny.

The two then embraced in a hug, it was very saddening for Benny to hear. Steve then walked out of the bedroom door, and grabbed his suitcase. The taxi was waiting outside for him to go to the airport. Benny was waving from the window in disbelief.

 **An Unknown Place**

The view is blocked by a sphere like object, which watches in on Ethan. It then goes to Benny, Sarah and Rory. Hands then appear from plain sight out of nowhere watching the ball. They were covered in dark, very ominous looking gloves.

*Credits*


	3. S3E2 'School Frightmares'

**That is episode 2! School Frightmares is the latest entry out of the 13 episodes. I really hope you enjoy this, I took a lot of time into making it possible to get out this early.**

 **Quick Note:**

 **If this were real life then Steve Weir from Aftermath would be played by Jonathon Aris.**

 **The same applies for the new Vice-Principal Bibon who would be played by Erica Cerra.**

 **I know Stern's last name in Season 2 is Sternstiro, but for the sake of Season 3 the people of the last name Sternstiro are known to cause the town mayhem, so Stern is called Gordon Stern to cover his actual identity. Otherwise he wouldn't have got the job!**

 **A few shoutouts:**

 **MBAV fan66 - I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode, it wasn't quite how I thought people would react as it was quite slow paced. The guy looking in on the silver ball is actually someone who will appear in a later episode!**

 **Superwolf1967 - Thanks for reading!**

 **I never thought I'd get as much support as I did, but I really enjoyed doing this.**

 **This might be the last episode for a month, as things are about to get pretty hectic in my personal life and lots of revision has to be done for my GCSE's! Be patient for the next episode, in the meantime enjoy this episode where things will get more fast paced and enjoyable to read!**

* * *

 **My Babysitter's a Vampire S3E2 School Frightmares**

Benny and Ethan were walking down the corridor talking about many things which were on their mind about school. Students were rushing by like mad, it was packed.

"E, I can't believe we spent the whole time concerning about Stern. That dude is long gone." Benny said with ease, like he could make a bet on it.

"Trust me Benny, they will talk about Stern. He was the vice principal if I might add, if he's missing from the job. He's going to be replaced." Ethan reassured Benny of the issue.

"You've got a point there E, but who would replace him?" Benny questioned Ethan.

Ethan looked at Benny; they walked to class in all the chaos that commenced. Ethan had one strap on his shoulder, looking just like the average Canadian teenager on the way to class. Benny followed behind him with his man bag strapped around his shoulder. They entered class with Principal Hicks looking to address everyone about the shocking absence of Stern. Police officers were at the scene worried of the students reactions. Ethan looked over his shoulder to speak to Benny.

"It looks pretty serious."

*Main Theme*

Principal Hicks looks into the eyes of all his students in concern.

"I have some bad news today; you might have noticed all these police officers around school." He continued to add "They are informing me about an incident, an incident that concerned your vice principal. Stern is well…. How do I put it, gone missing."

The police officers stepped forward to add some more news to the statement, "Gordon Stern, was a man of many secrets. We believe he left town, anyone to find him or encounter him online must contact us immediately."

Benny murmured under his breath "Never imagined him being a Gordon." He then proceeded to chuckle.

Rory was in the class also, but no one noticed. He put his hand up and asked a question. "If Stern went missing, then who will be our new vice-principal?"

Principal Hicks was quick to respond to this. "Good question! When I found out about this, I made a call to a friend. Ladies and gents, I present to you your new vice principal! Mrs. Bibon!

Everyone cheered and applauded her arrival. However Ethan and Benny seemed unconvinced.

"Great, what's she going to conjure up? A whole army of toads?" Ethan snickered and laughed with Benny at the joke.

She came into the room and looked at the class. She had black way hair, high eyebrows pointing up like a curveball. She had a long pointy nose, and her lips were covered by hydra matte liquid lipstick. She wore a very strict outfit; it looked more like the outfit Stern previously wore. It was just, more feminine.

She sensed the seer, spell master and vampire all in the room. But she dared not to say anything about it. She wanted to deal with it, personally. She stared down the three with a very vicious warning. To them, it almost seems threatening.

 **Recess**

Sarah and Erica are standing by their lockers, almost in shock of the news. Erica looked as if she wanted to punch something.

"Our new Vice-Principal Bibon wanted to have a chat in her office!" Erica said with much anger in her tone.

"What did she want?" Sarah asked back.

"She said she never wanted me to upstage her again, and she proceeded to confiscate my jacket I bought yesterday!"

"By 'bought' do you mean steal from your victims?" Sarah asked back in almost as if she knew her best friend off by heart.

"Yeah, well. She seems funny, almost as if she knows our… secret." Erica whispered.

Sarah was just looking through her locker for something; Vice-Principal Bibon just walked by and saw Sarah do this. She felt her presence was very intimidating to her, so she swiped the bracelet Sarah had from her hand.

"I shall have that!" Bibon demanded.

"You can't steal things from me! My boyfriend gave me that!" Sarah said in horror.

"I don't care what your pudgy geeky boyfriend in Mr. G's class gave you. If you want to argue, you can see me in afterschool detention!" Bibon says in marking her territory.

"I… Fine, take it. See if I care!" Sarah responded.

"Thank you, don't you dare mock me again or I shall embarrass you in front of the school!" Bibon bossed her around.

Sarah smashed her head into her locker.

Erica was quick to comment, "Well, that was pleasant."

"Stupid bi-"Sarah freaked out, but managed to stop herself from swearing completely.

Bibon came out of nowhere again, "I heard what you were just about to say about me! I will see you in afterschool detention!"

Sarah was going to say something, but she ended up staying quiet as she didn't want to get into any more trouble. Bibon walked away with a smirk on her face, Erica had a slight concern over this incident.

"Do you think she's one of us?" Erica whispered. Sarah looked down the corridor in hopes of seeing Ethan to no luck. So she looked back at Erica and replied.

"I don't think so, but I think she does know we are vampires for whatever reason."

"However, she did say she knew Ethan was your boyfriend…" Erica winced with some more concern.

 **Cafeteria**

Ethan, Benny and Rory were sat down at a table. Ethan and Rory were on one side, and Benny was on the other. It was a day where everyone was talking about the new vice-principal. So were the three friends.

"What do you think of the new vice-principal?" Rory asked.

Both Ethan and Benny answered in unison "She creeps me out."

Rory seemed to be confused by this; "Why?" He asked.

Benny looked at Rory straight in the eyes, it was glaring. "Did you not give that threatening death stare she gave us in Mr. G's class?" Benny said.

"I didn't think it was threatening. She looks hot." Rory exclaimed.

"HOT!?" Ethan and Benny said in unison, they both continued to say "Dude, that's just messed up."

The room went silent, everyone heard what Rory said. They all just stared at him, even the staff. Footsteps were heard. Bibon walked straight into the cafeteria and walked to the table where the three were sat.

"Hello Ethan, Benny and Rory." She in particularly looked at Rory during her entrance, making him aware that she heard his statements about her earlier. Bibon proceeded to say "You three are guilty for badmouthing me, and upstaging me." There was a lot more aggression in her voice at the point where she felt upstaged. The three friends were all very confused. "Just for that, I will see you in afterschool detention tonight!" She grinned and made sure she was marking her territory.

She stamped her hand down on Ethan's hand with such force and trying to hurt him. She knew what she was doing, and was sending them a message. Ethan's eyes glowed white, and he had a vision.

In the vision, nothing was there. Apart from Bibon herself, an image of her next to a pack of vampires before she grinned in amusement. Ethan then snapped back into reality very confused. Bibon walked off. Benny knew what just happened.

He asked Ethan; "What did you see?" He whispered being very concerned.

Ethan with no hesitation replied; "She's a vampire." This alarmed both Rory and Benny to lots of shock. The bell went, the three had to go to lesson.

 **Hall**

Ethan was walking and he saw Sarah, they both needed to talk to each other. It was very important; they both ran towards each other and panicked. Ethan was the first to talk.

"Sarah, we need to talk." Ethan said rapidly.

"Really, well I need to talk to you about Bibon!" Sarah replied. Ethan was stunned for words; he was going to talk to her about Bibon also.

"Really? I was going to say the exact same thing." Ethan remarked, he then continued to say "Go on, I'll listen to you first." Sarah smiled, and then continued to talk to Ethan to rant about Bibon.

"She stole my bracelet you gave me for no reason whatsoever, and then she gave me an afterschool detention for 'upstaging her'." Ethan was very confused by this, as he was putting the pieces together. Sarah was clearly upset about the whole situation, as this made Ethan mad. When Sarah said the part of Bibon felt that Sarah was upstaging her, she quoted this with her hands.

"Sarah, I want to protect you. I had a vision, she's a vampire." Ethan informed Sarah.

Sarah couldn't believe it, but at the same time she was surprised. It was the most discombobulating emotion she had ever felt. "I knew it; something about her was just so bizarre." Ethan looked her in the eyes like a cute dog begging for food. Sarah's eyes lit up. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Uh thanks? Anyway, she told me the exact same thing. She put me, Benny and Rory all in afterschool detention and said we were badmouthing and upstaging her." Ethan continued to speak "It's like she has no reason to do so, but does it for the sake of it. I'm pretty sure she knows all about us."

 **Class**

Benny and Rory were in the same class together, Erica was waiting outside for those two. She needed to talk.

She looked over to them from the glass and mimed "Can you come out, it's important." The two friends looked over in confusion at what it might be. Despite their confusion on what it might be, they both asked to go to the bathroom which the teacher gladly accepted. They both exited the classroom to have a talk with Erica.

"Hey Dorks." Erica said smiling being the hard-to-get girl she's always known to be. Both were suspicious, Rory opened his mouth to talk.

"Erica, what do you want?" Rory asked.

"I had my jacket confiscated by Bibon; I need to get it back. I'm sure you two with geeky brains would be able to help me out to outsmart her." Erica said flirtatiously, hoping the two geeks would accept.

"Sorry Erica, Bibon put us into afterschool detention. If we got caught, she'd do something a lot worse. This is considering that fact that she's a vampire." Benny said with remorse. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't.

"Awh, that sucks. Wait, she put you two into afterschool detention?" Erica softly responded.

"Yeah, she put us in detention for 'bad mouthing and upstaging' her. Benny said quoting the part Bibon especially told them.

"She's a vampire? I had my suspicions, but how do you know that?" Erica asked with curiosity. Rory was standing to the side of Benny, but he wasn't backing down. So he answered instead of Benny.

"Ethan told us he had a vision, and that she was a vampire." Rory stated.

"I haven't got an afterschool yet, so I might stumble into her office when she's not looking." Erica remarked.

"Try not to get caught." Benny looked at Erica with a stray face while saying what he did.

"I won't." Erica boasted and turned around the other way, and swayed her arms sassily. This was a new feat of confidence for her, and both Rory and Benny thought she was crazy to do what she was about to do. They both went back into the Physics classroom to sit down and get on with the work at hand. Luckily, it was only 10 minutes until the end of the day.

 **Bibon's Office**

The office Stern had before he was dead, or before he was presumed missing by all the staff and students apart from the main quintet. The office still looked the exact same. Erica was waiting on the outside looking for Bibon to make her move out of the office; however she wasn't moving one bit. She discovered something. She saw some books on witchcraft, which she was thinking was pretty odd for a vampire to do. Erica didn't care for this, but continued to stalk the office like a hawk. Bibon noticed Erica outside the office, and was livid.

She walked towards her with a massive grin on her face "Looking for something?" Bibon asked. Erica was lost for words; it was like she had eyes in the back of her head. Literally.

"It's my jacket." Erica said puzzled at how she noticed her with her back to the door.

"I was going to give it back to you at the end of the day, but just for that. You can have it back at the end of the semester." Bibon grinned maniacally. She continued to say "Hope you like afterschool detention, as you're in it tonight."

"That's not fair!" Erica argued.

"If you want to argue, then we can have you suspended for all I care." Bibon said, and Erica was lost for words again and walked off.

The whole situation escalated quickly and the bell rang for the end of the day.

 **Mr. G's Classroom**

Mr. G was in the classroom just wiping the blackboard, and knew he had people for afterschool detention coming in. The bell had gone, and he let the 5 come in. He was shocked by who he had at afterschool detention. Bibon was quick to come in after, desperate to get her hands on those students.

Mr. G was puzzled so he asked Bibon a question "Are you sure these are the people who have detention? Ethan, Benny and Rory are perfectly well behaved, and well I'm not as surprised about Erica and Sarah as they broke my crystal skull."

"What you see is sometimes not what other people get; they have been very rude to me today." Bibon remarked.

"I have to get going; my wife is waiting for me at home so we can go to the game tonight." Mr. G rushed all his things into his bag and exited the classroom to leave the school. The 5 kids all looked at each other.

Bibon on her quest to take them down has been completed. They were all trapped. "You guys have been rude, spying on me!"

At the instance Bibon said someone was spying on her Benny and Rory instantly looked at Erica who just let out a cheeky smile. Bibon was not finished.

"If you dare to think you can get away with such things like holding secrets from me! A seer, spell master and not one, not two, but three vampires!"

This raised all their eyebrows, and they realised this wasn't only an afterschool detention. They were in danger. Bibon screamed and let out all her anger, crafting a spell which they nearly avoided and fled the classroom.

"She's definitely not a vampire." Ethan screamed.

"She's a witch!" Sarah screeched at the top of her lungs.

They all tried to run to the school's front door, but at this point Bibon unleashed a spell which locked all the doors. They had no escape route.

"What do we do?" Rory asked petrified.

"RUN!" Benny whimpered.

 **Ethan's House**

Jane was waiting for Ethan to get back; she was bored out of her mind. Her parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mom, when's Ethan getting back from school?" Jane asked.

At that very moment, a silence occurred. Sam was very worried, so was Ross. They looked at each other in guilt, as if it were their fault.

"I'm sure Ethan has his reasons to not come back here yet." Sam said.

"Should we ring Steve to see Ethan is over at Benny's house?" Ross suggested.

"Steve is on another business trip to Vancouver, he's a busy guy. What about Evelyn? She's going to be there." Sam suggested. It was just like that, they called Benny's Grandma to ask if Ethan was over at Benny's. The phone rang and it went into a split screen with Evelyn talking on the other side.

"Hello Sam." Evelyn politely started off the conversation.

"Hey Evelyn, I'm sorry to bother you. But is Ethan over there? He hasn't come home yet, so I was assuming he went over to Benny's." Sam asked hoping she was going to get reassured.

"No dear, he is not. In fact, Benny hasn't come home either." Evelyn, the wise grandma, said worried. This had fear growing on the faces of all the parents and the wise grandma in which they all feared what might have happened to them.

"Bye." Evelyn said.

"Nice talking!" Sam said worried sick of Ethan.

 **School Lab**

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory were all hiding. Erica and Benny were stuck in a closet together, Ethan and Sarah were hiding under a table and Rory was hiding behind the teacher's desk. Bibon was just outside looking for them sparking spells to make them afraid and give away their hiding spot. In the closet Benny and Erica started whispering to each other.

"Hey hot stuff." Benny whispered.

"We're already stuck in a closet together and now you're trying to make a moment? DREAM ON!" Erica whispered.

Bibon sensed them in the school lab, she entered.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Bibon said trying to intimidate them. She let out a purple blast which knocked over a chair. She wondered around trying to find them. Ethan was thinking up a plan.

"Sarah, when was the last time you fought a witch?" Ethan asked trying to conclude his plan.

"Last time I fought a witch, I ended up snapping her head off." Sarah concluded.

"Perfect, I'm going to get Benny to use the soul weakener spell. This will give you, Erica and Rory sometime to attack." Ethan said as he planned out his plan to take action against Bibon.

"Perfect, I love that plan." Sarah commented.

"If we fail, it's all on me." Ethan with a softly loving tone said. He and Sarah then embraced in a hug.

"I love you so much Sarah." Ethan said compassionately.

Bibon used a spell which opened the closet door which was locked. Benny and Erica were exposed to Bibon, she laughed.

Erica started to gear up some left hook punches and a spinning heel kick with her right foot. Bibon was quick to dodge these and rise Erica in the air with a spell of her own. Ethan shouted across the room to Benny.

"BENNY NOW!" Ethan shouted.

Just like that, Benny conjured up his spell he was waiting all day to do on Bibon. It was bitter sweet; he was waiting for his revenge on Bibon.

"Anima vulnerabas!" Benny shouted and this projected a beam of green energy which shot straight through Bibon and weakened her. Sarah and Erica beat her down with many punches and kicks, showing their athleticism. Rory wasn't far behind, as he delivered a brutal looking uppercut for good measure. This knocked her out cold, Bibon was on the floor. However the five friends had no regret.

 **Storage Room**

The five were looking down at Bibon, she was tied up next to a pipe like she was about to get interrogated and it was now 7pm in the evening; Ethan knew his parents would be worried sick at this point.

"Thanks to you, my parents are going to be worried sick." Ethan exclaimed.

Bibon responded by saying "I would have kept you in here to vanquish you lot, I was sent by someone."

"Wasn't Hicks your friend? Did he send you?" Benny asked.

"Yes he is, but that's all a coincidence. I refuse to say who, but the person who sent me wants you lot dead." Bibon said trying to prove her innocence. They weren't buying it, at all. They were very sceptical on what to do next.

"You did try to kill us, but luckily we won't kill you." Sarah remarked.

"Leave Whitechapel forever, and never come back." Ethan said.

Rory was next to speak; "I hope you will leave this school alone."

"We'll untie you, but you have to promise to leave and never come back. After all, we beat you at your own game." Ethan smirked with confidence.

"Fine, untie me." Bibon groaned.

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Ethan shouted, all the rest were confused. Ethan continued to say "Wait, I swear I had a vision at recess that you were with a bunch of vampires. But you're a witch, so how did you give off that telepathic trace?"

Bibon laughed, "Oh, you're so ignorant. I'm a witch, so I can alter what you think with magic!"

"I guess that would make sense." Ethan reassured himself. Bibon was a bit ticked off at this point, as they said they were going to untie her.

"Are you going to untie me or what?" Bibon asked furiously.

They did just that and untied her. Benny conjured up a spell to make her disappear to oblivion.

"Evanescet ad tenebras!" Benny shouted as he shot out a purple beam towards Bibon's chest.

She disappeared under Benny's spell. This also unlocked every door in the school. So they were able to go home.

They were all so relieved that they were able to get home once and for all.

 **Outside Ethan's House**

Ethan and Benny were walking towards their houses; Ethan's house was closest so they went their first. Benny just remembered something.

"E, what are you going to tell your parents about why you're late back?" Benny asked.

"B, you know what I'm going to say. I'm going to say that we were having fun in the park and we lost track of time." Ethan stated.

"That's good enough." Benny shrugged his shoulders, as he couldn't really care less.

"See you tomorrow!" Ethan greeted his best friend off as he walked up to his own house.

*Credits*


	4. S3E3 'Parental Discretion'

**Sorry for Episode 3 taking so long! I should reason why it took so long to make. I know I said that it would initially only take a month, but it took nearly 2 and a half months. For a lot of you, it is along wait and I apologize.**

 **My exams have recently finished, and I have decided to kick back recently. I have been on and off with writing this episode for at least a month, I have been very lazy in doing so, but I can't help that. At least nothing like exams will be intervening now! I can kick back until September which is when I go off to College with writing new entries into season 3.**

 **I will be off to Thailand in about 3 weeks and that will be lush, but hopefully two more episodes should be made by then (hopefully if I don't laze off.)**

 **It has been a wild ride, and this has been getting some great feedback already.**

 **A few shoutouts:**

 **MBAV fan66 - Glad you have been so intrigued so far, looks like you have really been enjoying it. Bibon was mainly a big inspiration from other shows and blended into this one. In a way she represents an antagonist from Riverdale which the character of Vanessa Morgan has to face. The answer will be revealed at some point, but will not be revealed until the season 3 finale. Enjoy me teasing you, mwahaha.**

 **EMorganAWESOME - Yes, that was my intention with her character. I've had teachers in the past who've acted like her, giving me detentions for bullshit reasons. Haha. That was another inspiration for her character.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this episode and I will see you next in Immortalised! Happy reading, and please review! I love your feedback! :)**

* * *

 **My Babysitter's a Vampire S3E3 Parental Discretion**

 **Ethan's House**

It was 7am in the morning; it was just another day in the life of Ethan Morgan. The sigh on his face when he realised he had to get up for school. The same old lessons, take down bad guys and getting babysat in the evening by his girlfriend. Although it was a big day, he just didn't realise it yet.

Ethan got up to go in the shower; after that he changed into some clothes, the groans croaking from his throat were echoing around the room. He checked his phone to see if he had any notifications from his friends; there was nothing.

"Do I really have to go to school?" Ethan moaned. Hoping it wasn't going to go to the dumps, like his previous days at school that week. He already had an evil witch on his back, and now this?

He already had enough tough times recently. He had exam finals coming up and all thanks to his supernatural part of life getting in the way of his studying, he feels as if he's going to fail.

Still groaning about everything, he's still a bit tired as well. He walks downstairs to get some breakfast and then head off. He's halfway down the stairs and he sees Rory in the corner of his eye. He thinks it is nothing, as he is still half asleep and everything seems a little hazy from his perspective.

He has now walked downstairs completely, and see's decorations out. He didn't think it was Jane's birthday at all.

All of his friends and family jump out of nowhere and surprise the hell out of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shout in excitement.

*Main Theme*

Ethan screams in utter shock; a tear drips down his face like a drop of rain sliding off a rock. Benny, Rory, his girlfriend Sarah, Erica, both his parents and Jane!

"You did this all of me?" Ethan asked in pure shock.

"Of course honey, it's your birthday!" Sam told him.

Ethan still confused, "Wait, it's my birthday?"

His friends and family just stood there in silence at what he just said. Benny couldn't help himself from giggling.

"You forgot your own birthday? How is that even possible?" Benny questioned hysterically.

Ethan speculated in his head before speaking; for him to then put his thoughts into words. "I'm stressed, thinking about the exam finals too much."

"Ethan, as much as we want to see you pass. We also want you to enjoy your birthday." Sam, Ethan's mom, explained.

"My son is 17 today. Time has flown by!" Ross exclaimed on how Ethan has grown up too fast.

"Sarah, you're dying to show Ethan what you got him. Why don't you go ahead?" Sam told Sarah with delight.

"Mom, as much as I'd love to. I've got school today." Ethan said with annoyance.

"Are you drunk again Ethan? It's Saturday." Benny laughed, mocking his best friend for his comment.

Ethan brushed this off; Sarah approached him and gave him his gift. Ethan was quick to unwrap it; it was always what he wanted. Sarah gave him a cute calendar with all the times they spent together as the picture for each month. Ethan was speechless; he was quick to wrap his arms around her to show how much he loved his gift.

He then backed away and said "Thanks so much, just what I always wanted to see." Ethan blushed.

Sarah blushed in return. "Now when you wake up in the morning, you can see all the amazing times we've had together."

Benny seemed confident and smiled confidently that he had the best gift, he handed it over to Ethan.

"Here you go bud, hope you like it."

Ethan unwrapped Benny's present; it was the new Razorblade 3 movie which just got a digital release. It happened to be the best movie Ethan watched at the theatre last year.

Ethan smiled at Benny "Cheers B."

Rory gave him his present. Ethan opened it; it was plastic vampire fangs and yellow eye lenses.

"Really? Thanks, but I don't think I'll ever use it."

"Erica insisted me to get it for you."

Ethan retorted back; "Typical of Erica."

On que, Erica gave him her present. It was very heavy; but Ethan unravelled it with ease.

"You gave me a Dusk movie boxset?" Ethan grinned.

Erica just smiled back, wanting another big Dusk fan following. She thought Ethan would really watch all the movies.

"Now it's our turn to give a present to you." Ross said, handing Ethan an envelope.

"It's an envelope? Is that it?" Ethan questioning it with a smirk on his face, it was like they can't be serious.

"Honey, just open it." Sam assured him.

Ethan opened the envelope; there was a birthday card inside. He smiled. He opened the card; it read:

" _Dear Ethan,_

 _You are fantastic; you bring a smile to your friends and family each and every day._

 _Today is the day we pay you back._

 _Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday!_

 _Today is your day._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Mom and Dad._

 _Xxxx"_

Ethan looked at them in delight, embracing them in a hug.

"Is that it?" Ethan asked.

"Of course not, look next to it." Ross said.

Ethan looked next to the writing on the left hand side, with three basketball tickets to see the Whitechapel Beacons in the play-off final. They were premium seats.

Ethan's face lit up in joy, he hadn't seen the Whitechapel Beacons basketball team in years. It was finally time to see them again; not only that, but the stakes were very high. They could win the championship. He didn't know what to say; he was speechless. He went into another heart-warming hug with his parents.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful birthday." Ethan said delighted.

"It's not over yet, the game is tonight." Sam said.

Benny broke the moment; "So Ross, how much did the tickets cost?"

"I'd rather not say, but it was a lot of money." Ross explained.

Ethan pushed away from the hug.

"Thank you guys, but I'd like to get on with my day now. I'm going to have breakfast, and then I am going to go out with Sarah in the meantime." Ethan explained.

Everyone left, but Sarah stayed with her boyfriend. Ross, Sam and Jane went upstairs to their rooms.

 **The Park**

Benny, Rory and Erica walked to the park; it was a beautiful day out. They were talking about what happened at Ethan's house earlier.

Benny started talking to the others; "Erica, I cannot believe that you gave Ethan a dusk movie boxset!" He mocked.

"I was trying to be nice, I didn't know what else to get." Erica said trying to explain herself.

"He won't watch any of it." Rory said.

"Have you seen Jane? She watches Dusk nearly every time I go over there." Benny exclaimed.

They continued on walking, and reached the gate. Rory opened the gate, and let Erica go through first.

"Ladies first." Rory said trying to get her attention.

"Thanks babe." Erica said sarcastically.

"You called him 'babe'? No fair!" Benny furiously responded in retaliation.

"I was being sarcastic!" Erica shouted with fury at Benny and Rory.

They all sat down at the bench, and looked over towards the suburb. Something caught their attention; it was like a kind of mist. But except it wasn't and it was red.

Benny pointed this out especially; "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He screamed.

Erica and Rory looked over at it in fear of what it might do. It was not a pretty sight.

 **Town Centre**

Ethan and Sarah were sat down just outside a café having a date, just across the street from the art gallery. However, it was not the café infected when the Zombie outbreak occurred nearly 2 years prior to today.

"Had a good day so far Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"It's been fantastic, and it can only get better." Ethan responded.

Ethan had a sip of his Americano coffee, and they continued to talk.

"Well your 17th Birthday is a big thing; you are so cute and are the greatest person I've met. Don't tell Erica I said that." Sarah explained her favourite things about Ethan.

"Thanks Sarah, I am so lucky to have you. You are so hot, and I love you for being you. Don't change that." Ethan said back to her.

Her heart practically melted in awe, and Ethan had to leave.

"Sorry Sarah, I've got to get home. The game is soon, and I have to leave with them." Ethan remarked.

"I understand, enjoy the rest of your birthday!" Sarah gladly said.

 **Whitechapel Basketball Arena**

Ethan's Dad's car parked outside. They all walked in as a family; Sarah was looking after Jane at home. They got their allocated seats and sat down. The arena was packed; it was filled of Whitechapel Beacons and Toronto Raptors' fans. Maybe around 10,000 seats were filled, in a jam packed arena. Ross and Sam had to go get a drink.

"Excuse me son, I've got to get a drink. Could you let me out please?" Ross asked his son politely.

"Sure Dad, no problem." Ethan barged out of the row, to let his parents out. The teams just came out, and his parents were back in 2 minutes. Ethan noticed in the corner of his eye, that there was a transparent red mist. However, he thought it must've been a flare a fan let off.

What happened next was truly bizarre. The game just started and both his parents along with 60% of the arena bended down in agonising pain; the players randomly stopped as well.

Ethan touched his Dad on the shoulder; "Are you okay Dad?" Ethan asked in confusion.

He had a vision, everything went flashbang red and he got pulled back to reality.

All of a sudden, both his parents turned against Ethan and attempted to attack him. It was out of the blue, and all the other adults in the arena went after the kids. There was a massive panic, and all the kids screamed running out of the arena.

Ethan started running when he figured something bad was happening, and it had something to do with that mist. Sam grabbed Ethan's foot to prevent him from leaving; however Ethan trying to leap for the exit accidentally kicked his mom in the face, in the process of doing so. He realised this and turned around.

"Sorry Mom." Ethan apologized.

He turned back around, running out of the arena with the rest of the kids. The adults were giving chase, like a fox in a chicken run. He quickly called Sarah on his phone. It rang, and she accepted straight away.

It was split screen.

"Hi cutie." Sarah said first.

"Hey Sarah, I've got a big problem here!" Ethan screamed in fear.

"What have you done this time?" Sarah questioned with suspicion.

"Nothing, I swear. All the adults in the town are possessed! They are chasing us!" Ethan pleaded in fear of the adults getting them.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Sarah lastly added before hanging up and zooming towards the arena at super speed.

Ethan put his phone in his pocket and continued running for another minute before a massive blur went by. He knew this was Sarah; she held his hand and they zoomed off together.

 **Ethan's House**

They stopped at Ethan's house, she used the key she had and they entered the house and sat down in the lounge. Ethan still couldn't believe what was happening to the adults of the town, the streets were crawling with possessed adults. Sarah needed Jane to go to bed.

"Jane, you need to go to bed now. It's past your bed time." Sarah demanded.

"Okay, I'll go now." Jane complied happily. Jane then walked upstairs and went to her bed.

"This is insane!" Ethan exclaimed when Jane was finally gone.

"I know! But what can we do? We can't beat up our parents!" Sarah said in disbelief.

"We need a plan." Ethan followed up.

"Agreed, but we need the others first." Sarah smartly agreed with a compromise.

Benny and Rory came through the door just a minute later; Ethan and Sarah were so glad to see them.

Benny spoke first; "We got chased all the way over here!" He panted, clearly out of breath from running.

Rory just realised the door was still open, and slammed it shut. They didn't want anything coming in.

"By who?" Ethan asked.

"The adults! They looked mad, and were trying to attack us for no reason." Rory said.

"We need to figure out what's going on." Sarah aforementioned.

Ethan looked at all of them, and realised someone was missing. Erica was missing.

"Where's Erica?" Ethan asked.

Rory replied; "She's gone bloodsucking on the rogue parents."

"She better not go after my parents! If she does I would immortalise her!" Ethan angered by the thought of Erica draining his parents dry.

"Ethan, relax. I'm sure she's not that deep." Sarah explained.

At that very moment, out of nowhere; Benny thought of something big that would help them in this case.

"HANG ON A SEC!" Benny shouted. Everyone looked at him, as he was about to unleash his stroke of genius in his plan. They wanted to hear it.

"Rory, don't you remember us encountering a red mist going by earlier today?" Benny asked.

"Yeah." Rory answered.

"Well, I feel that is the cause of all of this." Benny stated

"Something would've had to make it come here though, but what would that be?" Sarah concluded and questioned.

"I can confirm that I saw the red mist in the stadium before the attacks happened." Ethan confirmed.

"Bibon." Benny whispered.

"That's ridiculous B, she's long gone. You would know, as you're the one who made her disappear!" Ethan remarked.

"Actually E, she said she was sent by someone who wants us dead. Don't you think this person who wants us dead did this today?" Benny asked with his own confirmation in his tone of his own voice.

"That's a pretty good point actually." Ethan stopped, then realised something; "The school."

 **School Entrance**

The four were outside the school, it was getting late. It was 10pm and the moon was shining bright up in the night sky; they were scared, nothing else at that particular moment was more ominous than seeing the school reflecting the moon's light back at the quartet. Sarah was the first person to speak out of the bunch.

"So, why are we at the school again?" Sarah asked faintly as she was more focused on the creepy nature of Whitechapel High.

Ethan responded; "You know that the school is known for storing crazy things, and Bibon was the Vice-Principal for one day. The person, who sent her there, would have sent the mist here as that is what Stern did."

They entered the school; the door creaked as it was opened. This made Rory squint his face as they went in.

Benny was scared out of his wits; "Dang, this makes you easily wonder why schools have a bad reputation after hours." Benny murmured.

Rory was the first to notice a red glow along with the red mist travelling somewhere in the school. "Ah guys, look at that." As you could tell, he was petrified by this. It alarmed the others.

Ethan looking at it then cautiously followed it along with the rest of the gang. It was not a pretty sight.

"Christ, we better be careful. After all, we don't want something bad happening." Ethan stammered.

They followed along into the corridor and down the stairs into the basement. The red glow before, was flashing like crazy. The gang were tip-toeing on their feet trying their best to be quiet. They knew they were close to something, something huge to this mystery about who was behind it. Before they knew it, the red mist was trying to attack them when they were caught off-guard.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea. RUN!" Benny blurted, to them running out of the basement like crazy.

There was no way out, they had to think of something.

"Ethan, you're the geek here. Think of something to get us out of here!" Sarah demanded while being extremely worried.

Then there was something heard downstairs, a massive scuffle. The gang were perplexed by this, but the mist found it more of a threat than the quartet so it quickly zoomed back downstairs to the basement towards the dilemma.

Rory was the most confused out of the bunch; "What's going on down there?" Rory questioned.

Sarah replied back to Rory; "Looks like we are about to find out."

They then rushed back downstairs in the basement to find that Erica was attacking something and that the red mist was trying to get to her.

"Erica, watch out!" Sarah screamed towards her best friend.

Erica looked back to see the red mist, shocked and took off with her super-human speed up to the stairs where the others were.

They just stared, and the creature got up and took control of the red mist to get rid of it to encounter his foes once and for all. He uncloaked himself, and he was revealed to be a demon.

The quintet froze in horror. It was a demon; it was like they had just seen doomsday.

The demon grinned at them with bad intentions on mind.

However Benny had other ideas on mind, but he had good intentions on wiping out the demon.

"Abiit potest daemonium!" Benny screeched, as he pointed his hands towards the demon.

The demon couldn't move, as the spell would not allow him to escape. Green energy spikes were being released from Benny's hands and hit the demon straight in the chest. It demoralized the demon, and perished him for good.

The gang were so relieved; Erica was a bit more relieved than anyone as the demon was going to be targeting her the most.

"Three cheers for Benny!" Erica cheered.

The gang then proceeded to chuckle, Erica then put her hands around Benny embracing him in a hug. This took him by surprise, but he wasn't complaining.

"Good riddance to the jerk that ruined my birthday." Ethan remarked, glad that it felt like he finally got a hunch off his shoulder.

Sarah looked over at Erica with a grin, Benny saved her. Erica knew she thought this day would never come round, but she was glad that it did.

"Now how about a kiss?" Benny joked.

Erica shoved him for that comment, but knew that he was joking but was ticked off about it anyway.

"Hey, take it easy!" Benny hissed back at Erica.

"Guys, what about our parents?" Ethan asked with the others just standing there clueless.

 **Whitechapel Downtown Streets**

All the parents were waking up with their hands to their faces. They were very confused. Ross and Sam were shown in the middle of the pack to wake up to a massive crowd of parents lying on the streets just about getting up.

"What on earth happened here?" Ross questioned while still being extremely perplexed.

"How did we end up on the street? Weren't we in the stadium?" Sam also questioned.

However they both looked around for their son, nowhere to be seen.

In unison, they both asked; "Where's Ethan?"

*Credits*


End file.
